Used a novel measurement technique developed in this laboratory to determine the two-photon uncaging action cross section of DMNPE-4, a new calcium cage synthesized by Graham Ellis-Davies of the Bockus Research Institute . This sort of interaction with cage designers promises to yield cages with improved two-photon cross sections.